Satan's Daughter and Me
by Firefly457
Summary: 10 years after a big fight with Danny, Sam launches her music career only to be sent into a life involving Danny and a pregnant Valerie in a failing marrige, and the fact that Danny's daughter would rather have Sam as her mom instead of Valerie! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, I'm just borrowing his characters.**

**A/N: This is another story! Either I love y'all or I like making up stories and posting it. Constructive critisism only welcome, no flames, please.**

O0O0O

It must have been years since I had last seen Danny Fenton. My last memory of him is not a very pleasant one, he had just told Valerie he was really her worst enemy, Danny Phantom, we got into a big argument and then I moved away and never spoke to him for ten years.

After I graduated from college, I joined a band called Forever Goth and launched my music career. I was like...um...Amy Lee, except actually gothic. But I always wondered what happened to Danny and Tucker, mostly Tucker since I had still harbored a deep hatred of Danny since we had that fight.

But the day I heard Danny Phantom had died a few years before, right after I moved, I rushed to Amity Park to see the Fentons. There is where I got a nasty shock.

0O0O0

Once at Fenton Works I knocked at the door to see Mrs. Fenton.

"Sam! It's wonderful to see you! How's the music career?"

"It's great, Mrs. Fenton, how's Mr. Fenton?" I asked wondering if she would come out and say Danny had died.

"He's good, just yesterday he invented the Fenton Ghost-Freezer. It's supposed to freeze ghost in mid-air." She gleamed.

"And Jazz? Did she go to Harvard just like she told us?" She nodded, "Yes, she's a very successful brain surgeon, just like she planned."

"And...Danny?" That made her, not mad but, angry.

"He and Valerie married a few years ago, they had a little girl about three years ago and then they lost contact." I was shocked, Danny wasn't dead, well Fenton wasn't, he had gotten rid of Phantom! She told me what town they were in and I left, with her promising that she and Mr. Fenton would come to my next concert.

0O0O0

After our that next concert, where the Fentons had attended, I decided to check out Hot Topic before we left. Just outside I heard a little girl beg, "But Dad, the clothes are the prettiest color!" She pointed to a black top that had caught my eye. But it was the father's voice that dragged my attention to him, "No Kaitlyn, your mom would kill me!" It was Danny.

**A/N: I know short chapter, but the next should be longer...I hope. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom  
A/N: Here is Chapter 2. Italics is thoughts (It'll say so in the story), memories is bold italics, and the rest is normal. But before I start the chapter I would like to thank Summers Rage, Rishi-Rishi, and Puple Mystic for their reviews and Purple Mystic again for giving me an idea for Tucker. Thanks guys!**

**Started: September 27 7:53 PM**

0O0O0

_**"Danny! With her knowing you'll be killed for sure!" I cried, upset Danny broke his promise and told Valerie that he was Danny Phantom.**_

_**"Why can't you trust her!" Danny yelled back. I wondered what drug he was on. "Don't you trust me!"**_

**_"I trust you! I don't trust her! Danny, why can't you trust _me _I have a bad feeling about this!"_**

_**"Go to Hell! I love Valerie and she loves me. Team Phantom will be stronger than ever!"**_

_**"Well, that b---- can replace me! You a------!" And with that I moved away and never saw Danny again.**_

0O0O0

"Danny?" I barely trusted my voice. The man looked up and just stared at me. The girl, his daughter apparently, just looked from him to me.

"Sam? Is that...is that you." Danny finally said. He looked...well...different. Like someone very tired and weak. Nothing like the Danny I once know and loved. "How long have you been in town?" He asked.

"A couple hours. We just finished the concert not too long ago." I replied.

"Con---oh yeah, you're Ms. Fame and Even More Fortune." He laughed and reminded me how much I missed that laugh.

"So how's Valerie?" I asked remembering he had a kid and a wife.

"Good, I'm about to have another kid." He gave a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, when?" I asked. He told me mid-March and I told them how happy I was for them, although I deep down wished it was mine. _No. _I thought_, You are still mad at him. He practically betrayed you!_

"I'm Kaitlyn!" The three-year old decided to anounce. "Daddy, who is this?" She pointed to me.

"This sweetie, is one of Daddy's closest friends, Aunty Sam."

"Isn't Aunty Sam Uncle Tucker's future wife?"

"No, that's another Sammy, this is Sam." He smiled at me. "Tucker's gonna marry a girl named Sammy."

I smiled and said I was happy for him, when a woman I didn't at first recognize came, it was _Valerie_! And when Danny said she was pregnant, he wasn't kidding! I was about to say hello when the cameras arrived screaming lies to me that a three year old shouldn't hear.

"Sam, Sam! Is it true that you lost your virginity to your drummer?"

"Sam, is it true you're guitarist is gay?" Yep, I definately didn't make a good impression for Valerie, not like I cared. I backed up against the wall and suddenly felt a familiar change of temperature and a cool feeling against my arm. Danny was making me invisible and intangible. Maybe Danny Phantom wasn't dead, just in hiding.

"I really hate the press now." He said as soon as we were out of the mall. He had left Valerie behind but grabbed Kaitlyn. Most people would say that he cared more about his child than her mother. But he probably had his hands full then.

"Uh, where's Val?" I asked. Danny cursed under his breath.

"Could you watch Kaitlyn while I go back and get her?" he asked. I nodded and he went back into the shark tank. And I was alone with Satan's (Valerie's) Daughter.

**A/N: Okay, this pretty much starts Kaitlyn's and Sam's relationship. Valerie gets more beepy in the next chapter and we meet Tucker. And you'll learn why Danny Phantom is "dead" too. Please R&R. Free fudge for reviewers. Or Vladdy-Os if you prefer them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**A/N: Here is Chapter 3! I wanna say thank you to all my reviewers, if it wasn't for you guys I probably wouldn't have gotten this far. Love y'all!**

So as Kaitlyn and I was waiting for Danny to get his wife, we headed for the food court. I was going to be really angry if the mob of cameras pulled a stunt like that again. IN FRONT OF A THREE-YEAR OLD!

Well anyway, we found a table and sat down, I was feeling exhausted, and I asked her if she was hungry. She shook her head and just stared at me.

"So..." I said, hating Danny more and more by the minute.

"Sooooo..." She dragged on the word longer. She smiled at me. _Why does this kid have to be so hard to hate!_ I thought.

"So your..." _What Danny's daughter? She has his eyes, his smile, his messy hair. She looks more like him then Valerie._ "...3?"_Nice Manson._

_"_Yep. So you knew Daddy when he was younger?" She asked interested, she didn't ask if I knew her mother or not. Something told me that she had a stronger relationship with her father than her mother.

Suddenly, the cameras and reporters came. Again. I pulled Kaitlyn towards the tour bus and locked the door.

"You wouldn't by any chance know your father's cell phone number would you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"This is seriously sucking right now. What about your mother's?"

"Don't have that either."

"Son of a b-----" I muttered.

"Huh?"

Nothing!" _Note to self: Don't cuss in front of children._

Suddenly a knock came from the door. Jason, our drummer, yelled, "ALRIGHT I _AM _GAY!"

"Good for you. Is Sam and my daughter there?" It was Danny. I opened the door and Kaitlyn jumped on her father. "Daddy? What does gay mean?"

"I'm not responsable for what members of the band say. And I didn't know you were _gay_! And I've known you for 10 years too!"

"Just when you think you know someone huh, Sam?" A voice from behind Danny said. It was Valerie. "Isn't it funny how you someone acts like one thing, and turn out to be someone else, Danny?"

"Like you?" He muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He said quickly. He put Kaitlyn down and put his hand out. "It was good seeing you again Sam." I put my hand out and met his. To my surprise, a peice of paper went into my hand. Danny winked at me and he and his family left.

"Hey guys? Let's stay here a little longer." I said. I looked at the number it was for a cell phone and it had times that would be good to call. But the thing that caught my attention the most was it said _Meet me at the park's center at seven-thirty._ I wondered if I should, I mean I was still mad at Danny, but wasn't ten years long enough to hold a grudge.

"I'll go." I said.

"Bathroom's down the hall!" Jason yelled.

0O0O0

It was seven-thirty and then I saw him.

"Hey, almost thought you wouldn't come." He said softly sitting next to me.

"Daddy, can I go on the jungle-gym?" Kaitlyn had followed. Danny nodded and yelled, "Stay close!"

"She came?" I asked.

"So Val wouldn't get suspicious." Danny explained. "I'm surprised not to see the paparatzi here."

"I can lose them sometimes. So what's with the 'It's funny how someone acts like one thing, and turns out to be someone else bulls-----?"

"I see your language hasn't changed much. Well, ever since you moved, Valerie _really_ disliked you."

"Okay, why's that?"

"Well, you moving without saying anything to me or Tucker really put us in a good mood. Not. Although I did deserve it. You were right. And----"

"Please repeat that. And be specific."

"You were right that Valerie wouldn't accept Phantom as well as she did Fenton and---Kaitlyn! Don't go that far! Get back here! Anyway, after we started dating, she said we'd have to break-up and she'd tell everyone that I was Danny Phantom unless he'd _disappeared_. And he did, until earlier."

"I missed Phantom." I said, kinda blonde like. This just made him smile.

"Soon I just didn't care that I couldn't go ghost or anything like that again. Then Tucker and I lost contact and I only talk to him every two years."

"TWO YEARS"

"Yeah, and--Kaitlyn Elizabeth Fenton! Get over here!" He yelled at the girl going farther and farther. I was shocked at her middle name, because Elizabeth was _my_ middle name.

"Elizabeth?" I said, "That's my middle name."

"Yeah, it fits her nicely."

Then I did something very stupid. I kissed him, right on the lips, in front of his daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait but I got grounded.**

I broke apart from Danny, and got up and ran. Just ran. _See, you kissed him infront of his, most likely, blabber mouth kid._ I thought bitterly. Tears streamed from my eyes as I ran farther and farther.

When I reached the tour bus, I just sat down and put my head in my hands. Lindsay, my backup singer and best friend walked over. "What's wrong?" she asked gently.

"Linds, what's it like when you start loving someone again, only they have kids, are married, and are happier than you are?" I asked.

"Don't know, sorry."

"I kissed him." I whispered. "I kissed him right in front of his daughter. A THREE YEAR OLD! How can I be so stupid!" Lindsay put her arm around me whispering words of comfort.

"Hey! Why don't we go to that goth hair salon and get white streaks in our hair like in Phoenix?" she said happily.

"Can I dye _all _of my hair white?" I asked. She nodded, and I felt a little better.

0O0O0

After our hair appointment, Lindsay and I wondered aimlessly around town. It would be a couple hours until people realized who we were so we were free to roam until then. I spotted a red berret and a guy wearing glasses right in front of us.

"TUCKER!" I said amazed. The man whirled around and stared at me.

"Do I---SAM!" He trapped me in a hug.

"Human...contact...crushing goth...indifference." I gasped. Tuck laughed.

"Some things never change do they?" he smiled. "I heard you were famous, what's up?"

We ducked into a cafe and I told him about meeting Danny, talking with Kaitlyn, and the kiss.

"Danny's been a jerk since you left." He said bitterly. "His daughter's cute though. It's a saying of mine: 'Cute kid, ugly parents'" This made me laugh.

"Danny didn't seem so bad." Lindsay said. Tucker and I rolled our eyes, she would think this, she didn't know him as long as we did.

My cellphone went off and Lindsay and I had to say goodbye to Tucker.

0O0O0

I hated myself for what I did to Danny. I was actually glad that we were leaving soon. I just hoped things would get better for Kaitlyn, she was a good kid.

So on Thursday, I said goodbye to the Fentons and Tucker and his fiancee, Sammy. When we got on the tour bus, I headed for the back and fell asleep, and it felt good to get away.

"Sam?" Someone said waking me up. Their voice was panicked and I looked at my watch. I had been asleep for only an hour. I looked up and saw it.

Black hair, dark skin, blue eyes. Kaitlyn had followed us.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter will be up sooner and will be, hopefully, longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does.**

I couldn't believe my eyes. I wanted to scream, 'Doesn't anyone check for stowaways before we leave the f town!' but I was silent and in shock.

"What are you doing here?" I said calmly, fooling everyone, except Kaitlyn, though fooling myself in the process.

"You didn't say goodbye." She said, her big baby blue eyes sparkiling with tears.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't." I whispered loud enough for her to her. The band decided to leave us alone. Kaitlyn approached me and sat down, since I was still laying down.

"Daddy wondered why you left." she said quietly. "I thought you were staying." I looked at her, how did she get on the bus, unless...

"Does you father know you're here, Katie?" I asked. She shook her head.

"He and Mommy got into a big fight and I came here."

"Didn't the bodyguards see you?" I asked. _Maybe..._

"No, Daddy taught me how to go invisibible."

"You mean _invisible_?" I asked half amazed, half annoyed with her limited vocabulary. She nodded. "What were they fighting about?" I asked.

In the next half-hour she explained how her parents fought about _everything_. I felt so sorry for her. But was really surprised when she said, "I wish you were my mommy."

"Why do you say that?" I asked still shocked. She said that I was nicer and didn't fight with Danny, unlike Valerie. I told her that she shouldn't wish that Valerie wasn't her mother because she was probably a good mother, although I doubted it.

I talked to the band awhile and we decided to take a vacation from touring, but first we would find out were Katie lived first.

0O0O0

Since Kaitlyn's only source of directions were: the big brown building with the ladder, and the window with the flowerpot. I grudgingly pulled out the peice of paper that contained Danny's cell phone number out of my pocket. I pulled mine out and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Danny's voice answered frantically.

"Hey." I said calmly, fooling myself.

"Hey Sam, you haven't seen Kaitlyn have you?"

"Actually, yes. She snuck onto the tour bus," I lowered my voice and turned my head so no one could see my mouth, "using _ghost_ powers."

"Valerie's going to murder me."

That was when I lost it.

"Have you always been so weak!" I said grabbing attention from everyone. "I miss the old Danny. The one who didn't kiss Valerie's----"

"SAM! THERE'S A CHILD PRESENT!" Lindsay said loudly. But little did she know Danny was about to get _very_ angry with me.

"Since when have you cared." He said. "I see you haven't changed that much! You're still a b!"

"Oh you...well I'm glad that you and Valerie have provided a _warm_, _nurturing_ home for your daughter! With you and Valerie raising heck!"

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT!" Danny and Valerie obviously didn't want Kaitlyn running her mouth about their _arguments_.

"I'll call you back when your not such an a." I said. "Don't worry, we'll get directions to you house from Kaitlyn and give her to you. Then you won't have to hear from me, again. It's obviously what you want." I hung up.

Kaitlyn crawled into my lap and buried her hea into my chest. "Daddy's mad?"

"Yep, your Daddy's mad at me."

**A/N: This is hopefully longer than the last chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**A/N: Hope no one hates me for the Danny/Sam fight. It was just adding up the point that Sam is still upset with Danny for ruining their friendship. Just thought I would clear things up some. Thanks again to all my reviewers for...um...reviewing. You guys rock!**

0O0O0

Kaitlyn cried the entire way back. She was, like I thought, very close to her father. I hated Danny, not just for what he did to me, but for what he did to Kaitlyn. She didn't need her parents at each other's throats all the time with her at such a young vunerable age. So to comfort her I stoked her hair and told her everything would be alright. Soon she fell asleep.

"You'd make a good mother." Jason said sitting next to me. I laughed softly.

"Yeah right. I'm way too screwed up to be a mother." I thought quietly.

"You'd be better than Valerie." He smiled. "So, how much of the rumors are true?"

"About me? None. Except you _are _gay, but they didn't say anything about the _drummer_. They just said guitarist." He laughed at my logic.

"I meant about you and Danny." he said looking at me.

"What have heard?" I asked. _This oughta be interesting._

"Oh, just that you guys were _close_. Very _close_." He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh my God!" I said exclaimed. "That is sick! We were just friends, then." Lindsay walked in.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we'll be in town in about...now."

0O0O0

_Here we go again. _I thought _Manson, you moron. If you hadn't wanted to go to Hot Topic and had just waited awhile, at least until you were in the next town._ When we got to town we saw Danny infront of a building.

"Daddy!!!" Kaitlyn pulled me out of the bus and jumped on Danny. Lindsay handed me her bag and I dropped in near Danny's feet. I saw Valerie come out of the building and I turned. The cool late January air blew through my hair. I swallowed and turned around and dropped to my knees. Kaitlyn turned to face me.

"Don't leave." She said tears streaming. I ignored Danny's emotionless expression and Valerie's smirk.

"I gotta." I pulled out a peice of paper and wrote my cell phone number and gave it to her. "Here's my cell phone number. Call me as much as you want." I looked at Danny.

"Don't be a stranger, Sam." He said.

"I'll try to visit."

0O0O0

_Music Weekly_

_Interview with Sam Manson_

_March 20_

_**Sam Manson of Forever Goth has taken the music world by storm. Here is a rare interview she has agreed to give us.**_

_**MW: So Sam, how has business been?**_

_**SM: Pretty Good. We're taking a break from touring so we can work on our new CD.**_

_**MW: What's the name?**_

**_SM: It's called Forgotten. (_rubs forehead) _I'm gonna miss touring, not as much work!_ (laughs)**

_**MW: So is it true you're moving to the new studio in Dimsdale?**_

_**SM: Yeah, It was my idea. The equiptments better and I can see some old friednds. **_

_**MW: What was your favorite part of your last tour.**_

_**SM: Seeing the sights! I loved seeing all those Cap Cod light houses and seeing the waves crash against the rocks.**_

_**MW: So in your song, Betrayal, that we heard about a few years back, we're all still wondering. What does '**When she kills you, don't complain to me, it was all your fault. She will be the death of you.**" mean?**_

**_SM: Well_ (blushes)_ it was a long time ago. My best friend and I got into a big fight and it was about this girl he liked and she wasn't really trustworthy and he didn't believe anyone who told him that._**

_**MW: Wow, that must've been horrible for you.**_

_**SM: Yeah, but bad experiences make good songs, unfortunately.**_

_**MW: In your last album you thanked Kaitlyn for insperation. Who is she?  
SM: She's my good friend. That said best friend's daugter to be exact. She's one of the reason's I want to go back to Dimsdale.**_

_**MW: Well, she's very lucky. Thanks for the interview.**_

_**SM: You're welcome. **_

0O0O0

May was hot to put it bluntly. It had been a few months since I had heard from Kaitlyn, Danny, or Tucker. I was kinda getting worried. The weird thing was I was no longer angry with Danny. Finally time, as they say, healed the wound he had made.

I had brought all my things from my apartment in California to Dimsdale, like everyone else, I liked this place and wanted to stay.

"Ms. Manson?" A mail man asked. _Duh,_ I thought.

"That's me." I said. The man handed me a postcard. I looked at it, it was from Tucker and Sammy Foley.

_Sam,_

_Saw your interview a couple months ago. Didn't think you did interviews! Just wanted to catch you up with some news at home. In March, Valerie and Danny welcomed Jessica Marilyn Fenton into the world, and in May...Danny and Valerie got a divorce. Don't be surprised, ever since you left, he's been acting weird and Valerie ran her mouth. ANYWAY, Katie's living with Danny at 1092 Maple Street, Apt 56. And Jessie's with Valerie at...knowing you you don't care. Take care of yourself okay, and don't make out with anymore married men!_

_Tucker_

**A/N: Does this count as a cliffy?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**A/N: I'm really updating! This is the third chapter I've been working on today.**

I stared at the postcard. Danny and Valerie...divorced? Tucker was right, I didnt' care where she lived. I wanted to see Danny, to see if he was okay. He just recently got the divorce. So as soon as I got "settled in" I headed for the apartment where Tucker said he lived. I knocked on the door. The door opened and...

"Sam!" Kaitlyn jumped and me and squeezed me tightly. "I missed you!"

"I did too." a soft voice said sadly. Danny was in the doorway and gave me a depressed smile. Kaitlyn pulled me into the apartment. She then frowned and said, "You didn't visit. Shame, Sam." Three year olds were so cute.

"Yes, shame on me." I laughed. Danny looked at Kaitlyn and suggested that she went downstairs to visit a friend. She eagerly agree and skipped out the door.

"She's so cute." I said looking at Danny, "I'm really sorry about Valerie." He shook his head and said, "I was the one who wanted the divorce. She wasn't the same and we were fooling ourselves thinking the marriage was actually something." He laughed bitterly. "I'm glad it's over." He ran his hand through his still-messy hair. I smiled sympathetically. Once more, my thoughts went more slowly than my heart because my lips met his before the thought even meet my brain. But this time he kissed me back. It seemed like a lifetime that are lips touched. It reminded me of our first fake-out makeout, but was this one of them?

We pulled apart, our faces both red. "Oh my god, I'm---" Danny kissed me again.

"Wow," he said when we pulled apart for the second time. "You didn't run away this time." He held my hand strongly making me feel safe, almost like when we were teenagers.

"Well, you're ignoring the fact that I kissed you infront of your daughter while you were still _married_." I pointed out. "Danny, I'm sorry we had that fight. I should've told you..." I looked away, I had wanted to tell him that I loved him since we were fourteen. But I couldn't.

"What?" Danny looked at me with his big blue eyes. "Sam, you should have told me what?"

"I loved you." I said, he looked shock. I decided to tell him here and now. "I loved you so much before you even _liked_ Valerie. But I couldn't tell you. I thought I didn't love you anymore, heck I even hated you for so long, but I ws wrong. I still love you."

"I...I..." Danny stuttered. He was not expecting this. I got up and left. "Goodbye, Danny." I said walking out the door. Heartbroken.

0O0O0

Although we had to record some songs for our new CD the next day, I didn't get out of bed. I opened up to Danny only to be betrayed. I felt more ashamed than anything. But mostly I felt stupid that he wanted a stupid Goth like me.

But the band got mad at my mopeyness sooner that I thought. They threatened to kick me out of the band, and use a recording of my voice. It was apperant that I needed my friends back, my real friends. Not my flaky band friends that cared more about money, when offered, than me. I decided to go to Danny's again. It was the middle of the mid-morning so Kaitlyn was probably at preschool or something like that. I knocked on the door, and felt like an idiot. The door opened and Danny was behind it.

"Sam?" He looked very happy to see me.

"Sorry about..." I started.

"It's alright, I understand." He said. _I really love you, Danny_, I thought

"Sam, looked when you said that..." He realized that we were still standing in the hallway. He pulled me into the apartment and we sat down on the couch.

"Sam, I love you." He said terrified. I smiled, feeling much better now that I knew he did love me and I kissed him.

"I love you, Danny." I said when we broke apart.

"I love you too, Sam." He said. This was the best I felt in ten years.

**A/N: This is not a cliffhanger. I hope. Sucky chapter, but I'm starting to get writer's block.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, I wish I did.**

**A/N: Here is a D/S Chapter. D/V fans beware. Just warning you.**

0O0O0

The next few weeks I juggled the new CD and being Danny's girlfriend. And Danny was busy trying to make-up with his family and Tucker. He was hiding something from me and people knew, and I learned that Kaitlyn did not spill her father's secrets. This agitated me, but I wondered about something, the band.

"Danny?" I asked when we went to our favorite resturant for a date.

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you." I said. He looked at me and I saw confusion, interest, and fear mixed in his face.

"Me too." he said quietly. Now it was my turn to look confused, interested, and scared. I took a deep breath and asked, "Would you mind if I quit the band?" He sighed relieved and said, "Actually I'd love it. I hate sharing you." He smiled sneakily.

"You're keeping something from me." I said, faking hurt and anger. "Maybe." He said sensing my faked anger and hurt expressions. "Sam," he said seriously, "Kaitlyn and I are moving back to Amity Park." My jaw dropped as he reached into his pocket.

"Are you...breaking up with me?" I asked tears forming in my eyes. He smiled and stroked my face with his free hand.

"Never." He pulled out a small black box. He opened it and showed a ring with a diamond about the size of a green pea. "I'm begging you to go with us."

"You're...proposing?" I asked breathlessly. He nodded, "Is that a yes, or a no?"

"Yes!" I jumped up and squeezed his neck.

0O0O0

Although Forever Goth did not like my engagement, quiting the band, and moving, the Fentons, Foleys, and Kaitlyn were thrilled. So who do you think I cared more about?

So on a warm June day, Danny, Kaitlyn, and I got all of our stuff into the moving van.

"Kaitlyn," I had said the day before, "are you sure you're okay with me marrying your daddy and moving in?" The four year old, she had turned four May 30, smiled and said, "I'm absolutely positi-ive that you should ma-rry Daddy." She said using her bad vocabulary on me, including making _positive _and _marry_ longer than they were. I didn't want to marry Kaitlyn if she had a problem with it.

Danny wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss my neck.

"Daddy! We're supposed to be at the airport at 7! We won't get there if you don't leave Sam alone!" Kaitlyn said, thinking Danny's public display of affection was funny. We had to pick up Jazz from New York because she was staying with the Fenton's until after Danny's and my wedding.

So by the time we got to the airport we were late, because every 5 boxes we put up Danny wanted to makeout with me. At the airport we saw a woman with auburn hair in a tight bun and she wore a blue t-shirt with black capris. "Danny!" She ran up and hugged Danny. It was Jazz. She looked at Kaitlyn and me. "She looks so cute!" for a second I thought she was talking about me until she hugged Katie.

We talked the entire way back. She told us about all of her patients, and Danny grugenly talked about his failed marriage with Valerie. I grugenly talked about how I _didn't_ lose my viginity to any member of the band and other rumors that were lies. Thankfully, my fame had died down greatly since I had been _replaced_. I, unlike what Jazz thought, didn't care.

When we finally got to the Fentons, who had never met their granddaughter, Kaitlyn immeadiately jumped onto Mrs. Fenton as if she had known her all of her four years. Danny looked both shocked and happy.

"Friendly." He said.

"Very." I said nodding. We looked over at Mrs. Fenton and Kaitlyn.

"Grandma!" Kaitlyn yelled squeezing her grandmother's neck. Mrs. Fenton made a face and shot a look at Danny as if to say 'You had to have kids when I'm still young didn't you?'

Mr. Fenton came out with his invention and showed everyone how it worked, and we were so happy then. Until a voice said, "Hello Danny."

**A/N: I know this is a cliffhanger. I love giving cliffys to annoy you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**A/N: Many people have guessed who was the mystery person at the end of the last chapter was, and it was...Valerie. And thanks to Rishi-Rishi for pointing out my grammer mistake on the title. **

Valerie really looked different than when I last saw her. Probably because when I last saw her she was pregnant and she had the baby a month before. No one except Kaitlyn looked happy to see her.

"Danny, it's my weekend to see Kaitlyn and you just get up and move!" she said angrily.

"Yes, Valerie, but I specificaly told you a week ago that she was going to your apartment _next_ weekend." Danny said exasperated, as if he had this conversation with her a milllion times.

"Oh, that's right." Valerie said. She was up to something I could sense it. I did not like where this was going. "Look Danny," She said looking sweetly at him. "Can we talk in private?" _Is it murder if I lock my future step-daughter's mother in a room with Skulker?_ I thought to myself evily.

It was a few minutes and with each passing one I got more and more jealous. Finally, Valerie and Danny parted she walked to her car almost hurt, while Danny walked toward Kaitlyn, his parents, his sister, and me angrily. He grabbed my arm mumbling angrily something on the lines of "We gotta talk." He pulled me to the side of the house.

"Did I do something?" I asked. His angry glare turned into a soft, embarassed look.

"No, sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to snap at you."  
"And attempt to pull my arm off." I said, then kissing his cheek. "Don't worry about it. What did Valerie do?"

Danny sighed and ran his hand through his hair, like he did when he was upset. "She said she wanted to get back together. I told her I can't because I'm going to marry you, and then she threaten to file for soul custody for both of the girls. It's bad enough I barely even see Jessie!"

"File for soul custody. She barely even cares about Kaitlyn and Jessica! You can use that to your advantage." I was angry,because this was exactly what I was afraid of. There was no way I was going to let Satan, my affectionate name (not) for Valerie, take her from Danny like that.

"I don't they give parents soul custody for things like that." Danny said. "I wish they did in this case." His face paled a bit, "Sam! What if she finds a way to make it so you can't adopt Kaitlyn!"

"She's not that evil is she!" We both were panicking. If Valerie did that...I don't know what we would do.

"Daddy?" We both looked up to see Kaitlyn, I wondered how long she was there. "What's wrong?" I swear her eyes could be the size of hubcaps when she wanted them to.

"Nothing, Katie." He smiled at her. I wondered longer about what Valerie was up to. I just didn't trust her.

0O0O0

Later that week I met Jessica. She looked nothing like Danny. She had dark skin and black hair, many shades darker than Danny's. Her eyes were green, a different shade than Valerie's. Both Jazz and I had our opinions about her but neither of us even _dared _to voice them to Danny. She looked more like Valerie anyway.

Kaitlyn hated her, I did too. She was noisy and let's face it. There is only so many times you can get hit in the head with a rattle until you form a grudge.And I could tell Kaitlyn was begining to become Danny's favorite _very _quickly.

**A/N: Sorry again for the late chapter. My dad grounded me again and I couldn't get on the computer and finish this.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, I'd own a 12 room mansion. And I don't.**

It was just a few days before the wedding. Everything was perfect until...

"Sam. I don't want you to marry Daddy." Kaitlyn was standing by the doorway and just looked at me.

"What?!" I was amazed. She had just come back from visiting Valerie and I was upstairs trying on my dress. It amazed me that she was so straight forward, but she didn't want me to marry Danny?! "But...but...but why?" I asked trying my best to form a sentence.

"Because..." She paused for a painful silence "Because Daddy and I were a lot happier before you came along and I got to see my _real_ mother more." She paused again, slowly stabbing my heart more and more. "Just leave please. And don't come back!" She ran from the room and I collapsed on the bed. I knew what I had to do.

0O0O0

_Danny,_

_By the time you get this, I'll be gone. I'm very sorry, but I finally realized how much it tortures Kaitlyn that she is, or was, getting a stepmother and how much she needs her mother and father together. Please forgive me for breaking Valerie and you up. I just hope you forgive me for leaving, but it's for Kaitlyn and your own good. I hope that someday we'll meet again._

_Love,_

_Sam_

0O0O0

2 months later

Even though it was September, and I hadn't seen Danny, Tucker, Kaitlyn or anybody, I still missed them. I began to think that this was all a big mistake, but it was for Danny's own good. Besides, who'd let a Goth who can hardly stay engaged adopt?

I decided that New York was a good place to keep my mind off things, and I was right too. Except I forgot one thing...

"Sam?" I turned around and saw a redheaded woman on the street look at me. Jazz.

"Where have you been?" she was obviously angry. "You left a note to Danny and ever since no word, Danny's like the walking dead,and Kaitlyn..."

"Must be happier." I said remembering our conversation, the one causing me to leave.

"WHAT?! She's miserable! You can hardly get two words from her when I last saw her. The same with Danny! What are you talking about!"

I told her about the conversation, the note, and everything else. I felt even more miserable when I finished. Jazz wasn't mad at me anymore when I was finished.

"I think Valerie's behind this. Oh, guess what?" Jazz said.

"What?" This had to involve Valerie if she suddenly remembered.

"Jessica's not Danny's. Val cheated on him."

"WHAT! WHY THAT--!" Jazz shot me a 'calm down' look.

"Why don't we go and see him? Dispite what Kaitlyn said." She said calmly.

0O0O0

Back in Amity Park, I was nervous. I was almost positive Danny hated my guts since I left. When we got to the Fenton's, Jazz reassured me that she told almost everybody that Kaitlyn was behind my disapearance, and Valerie was most likely behind that.

"Almost?" I asked wondering who she left out.  
"I thought you'd like to tell Danny." She laughed at my horrified look. "Just kidding, I told him. By almost I meant Kaitlyn doesn't know you're coming back." I sighed.

"Let's get this over with." I said. "We should have got some 'We hate Valerie, the little whore.' balloons."

Nobody blamed me for leaving. Which was a great relief to me. "Danny will be here soon." Mrs. Fenton said cheerfully. _Oh, just kill me now._ I thought, forcing myself to smile.

**A/N: Short Chapter I know, but being away from my computer and this story is murder on the Anti-Writer's Block section of my brain.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**A/N: Okay, you guys want to know who Jessica's _real_ dad is and it's just some guy, not Tucker not nobody in the show. And if you guessed that Valerie motivated Kaitlyn to get rid of Sam...you guys get some free Vladdy-Os! You were right! And I'm sorry that's it's been awhile since I've updated, I got grounded. _Again_!**

* * *

I was a nervous wreck when Danny finally came. He just looked at me and I stared at the floor. He must have sent everyone out because they left the room. He sat down next to me on his parents' couch.

"I'm sorry." I said. I didn't know whether I was sorry because one of his daughters wasn't his daughter or I left.

"Don't be. You know why Kaitlyn said those things to you?" He asked putting his arm around me. I looked at him.

"Because she needs her real mother?" I asked leaning my head on his shoulder. My eyes closed as I remembered all the times when i was scared, upset, or just plain tired, Danny would let me lay my head on his shoulders.

"No, her _real_ mother told every lie she could think of to get Katie to get you to call off the wedding. Another thing I hate her for."

"And you were so eager to go out with her." I added. Danny smacked me softly on the arm.

"Love you, Sammy." He said quietly laying his head on mine.

"I love you too, Danny." I said meaning every word.

0O0O0

So Danny and I were once again engaged and I was once again a nervous wreck. I was amazed that Danny was so calm, it was almost like an everyday thing. The only thing missing was Kaitlyn's permission to let me marry her father. I told Danny that I would not feel comfortable with the ceremony until she was. I was still pariniod that she would say no and give me reasons she would not like me being her stepmother. I also wondered if I would be transformed into the husband killing, but ugly evil stepmother that no one likes.

"Sam?" Kaitlyn's voice asked from behind me. Deja vu.

**

* * *

A/N: OMG, it's been so long since I started this that my muse for this has disappeared. I'm gonna update some other stories and start another. But I won't forget this one. Next chapter won't be so short, promise. (Hopefully!). And let's all pray that I won't get grounded again.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, and I never will.**

**A/N: Don't you love cliffhangers?**

I turned to see Kaitlyn and I was scared. Would she say she didn't me to marry her father or would she prove that her mother had made her say those things and her mother needed a kick in the...uh...butt.

"Sam, I'm really sorry!" She ran into my lap and threw her arms around my waist. "Mommy said that if I didn't say those things than I wouldn't see her again!" Yep, Valerie must be pure evil.

"Katie, it's alright thing's will go back to the way they were before you had to say those things." I stroked her black hair and knew that if Danny and I would just get through the wedding, and the court would let me adopt Kaitlyn, maybe, just maybe, the scared little four year old that was in my lap would have a better life.

"Are you and Daddy still getting married?" She asked her icy blue eyes slowly stopped welling with tears. I nodded and prayed that this was the last of Valerie.

0O0O0

Five months later

"I thought the desolate desert was supposed to be, I don't know, _desolate_." Danny said as we walked in the door. We had just gotten back from our honeymoon from the Nevada desert, only I "forgot" to tell him a huge rock festival was right were we were. I was surprised when Kaitlyn didn't spill the beans and tell him.

"You know you enjoyed it." I said, hoping the ringing would get out of my ears soon. He made a face and stopped and looked at me. "What?" I asked, then it hit me. It was _silent_ and Jazz had been staying with Kaitlyn at our home while we were gone. We both went upstairs to look for Katie and Jazz.

"Kaitlyn!" I called as I went around the east side of the upper part of the house. I had a bad feeling Mommy Dearest was in on this. Valerie had lost custody of Kaitlyn because of some drinking problems she had three months earlier and Jess had gone off to England to live with her father. I met Danny in the middle of the house and told him about my fruitless progress.

"Sam? Danny? You guys here?" we heard Jazz cry from below. We then heard Katie run up the stairs and the little girl jumped on the two of us. I almost laughed as I thought of the 24 year old woman I used to be that harbored a grudge against a love and hated his child and what she would think about the woman I had become: I had quit the band because I fell back in love with the man I swore I would hate until my death, adopted Satan's daughter, and lost all contact with my "life-long friends". I had really turned my entire world back onto the right track.

0O0O0

Nine months later

Kaitlyn just looked over at the still bundle in the crib in awe. She turned to Danny and me and said, "Lilly is so cute!" she then resumed her post over Lillith's crib and just watched her baby sister sleep peacefully. I vowed that I would be a better mother than Valerie would and that I would love Kaitlyn as much as I did Lillith, which might not be so hard. The saying "the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" is wrong. Right?

**A/N: Finished!!! Let me know what you thought.**


End file.
